


lilac roses

by sungies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1983 italy, Kissing, M/M, i always end up writing stuff at beaches, the title isnt very creative apologies for that, they get a bit tispy oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungies/pseuds/sungies
Summary: during the summer of 1983 in southern italy, mark and donghyuck take a trip to the beach.





	lilac roses

**Author's Note:**

> what if we kissed on a beach in 1983 italy while tipsy off of champagne...haha just kidding.....unless?

Donghyuck popped a cherry-flavored lollipop into his mouth. He rested his head against the headrest of Mark’s Volkswagen Beetle. The heart-shaped sunglasses that rested against his nose had slipped, but he didn’t care enough to fix them. His eyes gazed out at the sea below them, at the waves that crashed against the cliffside. 

He began daydreaming of white sand and soft touches. He dreamed of a cute boy with brown hair and dark eyes, of a boy whose winsome laugh drew a smile to Donghyuck’s face. 

From beside him, Mark took hold of his hand. He lifted it to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss against it. 

Donghyuck wished those lips were pressed against his own, instead. 

A few miles down the road, Donghyuck spotted dandelions. He made Mark pull over so they could wish on them. It had always been a favorite pastime of Donghyuck’s. 

Mark smiled at the joyous, almost childlike grin that rested upon Donghyuck’s face. He was squatted down near the ground, choosing which dandelion he wanted. 

Mark closed his eyes, made a wish, and blew a puff of air against the plant. He watched as the wind carried the white seeds away. In the corner of his eye, he saw Donghyuck do the same. 

“What’d you wish for?” Donghyuck asked. 

“If I tell you, it won’t come true.” Mark grinned. 

Donghyuck frowned, “That’s not real, y’know. I wished that-”

Mark pecked Donghyuck’s lips, “Don’t you want your wish to come true?”

“That’s not how it works, Mark!”

For the rest of the ride, the two bickered about whether or not telling someone about your wish diminished its possibility of coming true. 

Soon enough, they made it to their destination. 

Donghyuck stepped out of the car; the warm, white sand of the beach welcomed him. He and Mark gathered their things before they set out to find a place to sit. 

They ended up walking only a short distance before Donghyuck felt satisfied with their view. In actuality, the view was the same no matter where they sat: it was all ocean and crashing waves. But Donghyuck was meticulous, as he liked to say. Mark preferred to call it being picky. 

They sat near the shoreline in silence. Both were engrossed in the sound of the waves breaking against the shore, of the seagulls that chattered overhead. 

The sun had begun its descent below the horizon, and a golden hue had been cast across the sky. 

Mark glanced to his right, at Donghyuck. He admired how his skin dripped with honey and how his eyes shined in the sunlight. He watched as his blonde hair swayed lightly in the warm, summer breeze. His eyes wandered down, to his lips. He gazed at the cherry red tint left behind from the lollipop. He could almost taste the sweet, artificial flavor. 

Almost wasn’t enough. 

Donghyuck gasped at the sudden feeling of Mark’s lips against his own. Mark lifted a hand to Donghyuck’s jaw. He held it softly as if Donghyuck were made of porcelain and any sudden movement would leave him shattered. 

Donghyuck found Mark’s hand with his own and intertwined their fingers. 

Mark could taste the remnants of cherry on Donghyuck’s lips and tongue. He licked into Donghyuck’s mouth for a better taste, and he felt satisfied at the soft moan that the younger let out. 

Against Mark’s desires, Donghyuck broke contact. 

“Not yet,” Mark felt Donghyuck’s breath against his lips as he spoke, “we haven’t opened it,” he said, just above a whisper. 

Mark knew what he was referring to. He reached beside him for a basket. From it, he pulled out a bottle of strawberry champagne and a single rose. 

Donghyuck’s eyes were drawn to the lilac petals of the delicate flower. 

“They bloomed recently, and I thought red was overrated,” Mark told the curious boy. 

He arranged the lilac rose to rest behind Donghyuck’s ear. The soft purple hue contrasted against the nectar of his skin. Mark will never get over how beautiful Donghyuck is. 

Mark took the bottle of champagne in both hands and pushed against the cork at the top. 

Donghyuck jumped at the sharp popping noise it made once the cork was withdrawn. 

Mark didn’t bother bringing glasses, but Donghyuck didn’t mind. They drank happily from the bottle, talking about whatever came to their minds. The bubbly drink slid down their throats easily, and the two began to giggle as the sun left the sky. 

Donghyuck titled the bottle back, expecting more sweetness to meet his mouth. But, no sweetness was tasted. Donghyuck frowned in confusion before he realized that they had drunk all of what they had. His confused frown turned into a pout. 

“It’s empty.” He muttered. 

Mark giggled at the annoyed expression plastered upon Donghyuck’s face. He looked cute when he was annoyed. 

“C’mere,” Mark mumbled. 

He pulled on Donghyuck’s hand and tried to drag him closer. Donghyuck took the hint and lifted himself onto on Mark’s lap. 

Mark leaned back against his shoulders, his gaze fixated above him at his sun. 

Donghyuck embraced Mark’s jaw in both hands and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs. He leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. He breathed in deeply, the smell of Mark’s cologne comforting him. 

“Love you,” he mumbled before locking their lips together. 

Mark hummed into the kiss and licked at the seam of Donghyuck’s lips, asking for an entrance. 

Donghyuck granted him one. 

**Author's Note:**

> lilac roses symbolize love at first sight  
> so i have ENDLESS amounts of drafts yet i decided to finish none of them and write this instead. i hope all of you enjoyed it though!! nd she was a short one i apologize :/


End file.
